<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fading No One by one_street_lamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486313">A Fading No One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_street_lamp/pseuds/one_street_lamp'>one_street_lamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LEGO Monkie Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual, Other, Possession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_street_lamp/pseuds/one_street_lamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When wicked things scout the city, they do not look for the best of the best. They look for people who walk down empty streets at night, who stand alone on a sidewalk, who follow their runaway pet into a soulless alleyway. They look for a start.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baigujing | White Bone Spirit &amp; little girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fading No One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Non-con elements ahead. Proceed with caution.</p>
<p>Note that English is not my native language, so some abnormal wording is possible.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">As the spirit holds her, their touch is icy like the surface of a freshly frozen icicle. It bites, claws at the tender human skin until turning even a single finger is agony. </span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">The girl's hands shiver hysterically when she rubs them against each other. Nothing but numbness. As if she put her palms into a snowdrift but instead of lifting them at the first prickling sensation of pain let them linger. Passed the moment where they became alarmingly red, body trying desperately to bring warmth trough blood. Passed the minute after which the cold no longer picked at them like a needle. Rather, it engulfed them, squeezed them. Her mind cried out to her. Yank the fingers out before the bones inside crack under the icy pressure.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">Yet the strength to do that was never found. And now the only thing left for her to do is to press those hands together tightly and hope she will feel warm again. Possibly. No. Eventually. No! Most definitely she will feel warm again.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">She has to tell herself that when the spirit shoves her small spine against their chest. Bony arms wrapping around her. Nails sharp as a chiselled stone digging into the waist under the shirt.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">The girl's mouth is open. The sound it produces is short, small, weak and </span></span><em><span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">pathetic, to think that she, after all this time, still makes those noises. As if someone can hear in the space of that head of hers. Clouded by the ever-present fog, where nothing beyond one step can be seen-</span> </span> </em><span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8"><em>  </em><br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">The frosty air on the back of her neck travels higher until the fangs clutch around the plastic headband. In one swift move, she, with her back firmly fixed to the entity’s chest, is bend forward. And the little headpiece is ripped from her black hair, thrown off dismissively. She doesn't notice where it hits the ground, doesn't even hear it. Too distracted by the laughs near her ear.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">The spirit presses their lips to the top of her head. A motherly gesture, twisted by an evil intent. The urge to scream is again suppressed by the immense tiredness and demoralisation. The weight of the ancient fiend is far greater than anything she had to face in her short, </span></span><em><span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">dispensable human life</span></span></em><span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">. It leaves her shaking in the limbs, as they were never meant to carry such a load. Such misfortune. Such burden.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">The void in the spirit is what pushes her closer to losing the balance. That emptiness from the past lives, their regrets, their sorrows. They come in images of obscure objects and faces. She can't grasp their meaning, only cower at the hole they left in their wake and how it pulls her closer, devouring the remains of the warmth, her warmth.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">The girl's tiny hands find purchase on the spirit's arms. She tries to pry herself out of the deadly grip, which exhausts the last of her strength by the second. </span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">"Let me go!", the girl whines, sensing her ribcage being compressed by the unwanted embrace. The tears begin to pour, painting the burning lines down the frozen cheeks. </span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">She kicks her legs, "Please, I don't want this!"</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">The human sobs with terror curling inside her throat. Her breathing is nothing more than fractured sounds, bits of life escaping through the chapped lips, vaporizing in the cold, as she begs </span></span><em><span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">again and again</span></span></em><span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">All in vain. The girl's voice cracks, broken by the uncontrollable whimpers. Without thinking, she exclaims, "I want to go home!" Or rather, because it is all she can think about. The loving, alive touch of people. Without the expectation to give, without this </span> </span> <em><span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">otherworldly cursed coldness, which cannot be fought or reasoned with</span></span></em><span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">. The satisfied purring of her kitty cat when he closes his dot-eyes, pushing his soft ginger cheek into her palm. Not this selfish </span></span><em><span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">urgent pull</span></span></em><span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> from the stranger's arms while they drag her senses under the ice into the lightless freezing waters.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">But no matter how desperate, heart-wrenching her shouts into the empty space are, the spirit doesn't loosen their grasp.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">Because it is not about her. It is not personal. She is a means to an end. She is a host for something beyond her understanding. Something expanding, something growing. It will not leave her be until it is done biding its time in her body, toying with her being. She is a vessel, a temporary hideout the spirit houses </span></span><em><span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">until the time is right to move onto someone stronger</span></span></em><span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">This is all the girl knows, screaming herself senseless in the last effort to preserve her warmth. She wriggles, stamps, shakes, cries, refuses to be used up again. But no. The entity doesn't care. </span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">Too soon, there is nothing else she can give to the spirit.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">She is drained,</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <em><span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">for now</span></span></em><span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">She doesn't continue with her struggle any more. </span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">And after the spirit unhands her, the girl simply collapses onto the ground. </span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">The small fingernails dig into the snow. The face is expressionless, blood-shot eyes covered by the white veil of apathy. </span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">Too weary to think about where the spirit goes and when they will return. Ponder over whether she will remember or forget this after they've dried her consciousness into a husk and left her for another victim. That is, if she manages to survive long enough until that day comes.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">The girl squints, not finding it in herself to get up.</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">Then, like many times before, she can't help but hope that</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">she is just important enough</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW216685119 BCX8">  <br class="SCXW216685119 BCX8"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW216685119 BCX8">to be saved.</span></span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some trivia:<br/>The title references the specific cover of "Unravel" sung by BriCie and accompanied by the piano arrangement from Narutee. My sister sent it to me after reading the first draft and we both marvelled at the number of unintentional parallels.</p>
<p>The cold theme isn't accurate to the book's portrayal of Baigujing nor to what we know about her so far in the show (series 1 - 4, season 2). But it makes for some good imagery, so sue me.</p>
<p> Baigujing is referred to as "they" because (in this story) the girl doesn't realise who or what hit her.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>